LOST
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Chap Update, kesedihan Hinata karena di tinggal oleh kakak sepupunya Neji, membuat gadis itu termenung terus menerus, Ia seakan melupakan sendiri dunianya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah mengincar gadis itu, "Aku berbohong ketika mengatakan untuk tidak menangis, dan jangan menyerah pada Naruto-kun, Aku..."/"Menghancurkan keturunan Hyuga perlahan-lahan, tidak buruk juga."
1. Chapter 1

**LOST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, and Fantasy**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

.

.

.

**Mushi : Cerita baru dari otak Mushi yang bener-bener demo minta di publish meski hanya coba-coba sih, jadi jangan salahkan Mushi yaa *puppy eyes***

**Naruto Dkk :Yang lain aja belum selesai, udah buat yang lain?! #lempar sendal#**

**Mushi : Huwaa ampunn!**

**Naruto : Awas ya kalau semua ceritamu nanggung!**

**Mushi : Hiiee! Iya, iya, nanti Mushi usahakan lanjutin semuanya #kaboorr#**

**Naruto Dkk : #geleng-geleng kepala#**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prolog~**

Setelah perang dunia ke 4 berakhir, Dunia shinobi kembali damai. Madara yang akhirnya berhasil di kalahkan oleh Naruto serta atas bantuan mengejutkan dari Sasuke, membuat semua shinobi bersorak penuh kemenangan. Tak ada lagi tangis, kesedihan dan kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya,

"..."

Itu menurut semua ninja, termasuk para shinobi Konoha, Naruto, para rookie sembilan, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"..."

Tapi tidak bagi Hinata,

Seminggu setelah peperangan menegangkan itu berakhir, gadis bermarga Hyuga itu hampir setiap hari termenung sendiri. Meski dari luar ia tampak selalu tersenyum, khususnya pada Naruto dan teman-temannya, tapi menyembunyikan perasaan bukanlah keahliannya. Niatnya untuk tidak membuat semua teman-temannya khawatir jadi berbalik arah, Alhasil semuanya kini malah setiap hari menanyakan keadaannya.

"Neji _Niisan._." gumam Hinata pelan.

Seminggu setelah kematian kakak sepupunya itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini, mata Lavendernya menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah danau kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari Konoha, sebuah danau yang menjadi tempat singgahnya akhir-akhir ini, melepaskan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Ya, sedih. Mengingat kembali kejadian itu, kejadian dimana kakak sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya,

Ah ketiga kalinya mungkin, Insiden ketika Naruto (pemuda pirang yang ia sukai sejak dulu) datang dan melawan Pain demi menyelamatkan Konoha, pemuda pirang itu hampir saja merenggang nyawa akibat tusukan-tusukan dari Pain. Membuat tubuhnya berteriak, berlari menolong Naruto. Entah apa yang merasukinya waktu itu, tapi yang pasti setidaknya ia mampu menyelamatkan Naruto..

"..."

Tapi sekarang,

"_Kaasan_, Neji _Niisan._.kenapa kalian cepat sekali meninggalkanku.." gumam Hinata kembali. Ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan kakak sepupunya itu. Padahal setelah akhirnya sikap Neji berubah, selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, kini semuanya telah hilang..

"Aku berbohong ketika mengatakan untuk tidak menangis, dan jangan menyerah pada Naruto-kun, Aku..."

Tes, setetes cairan bening dengan mulusnya meluncur di pipi gadis itu, Lagi-lagi ia harus menangis, padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersikap lemah seperti ini, tapi..

"Sekarang..hanya _Tousan_ dan Hanabi yang aku punya..hiks..hiks.." isaknya kecil, Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar akibat tangisan yang sengaja ia tahan kuat-kuat,

Hari ini, satu lagi tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

**OooOoOoOooOoOo**

Gadis indigo itu terlalu larut dalam tangisannya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari adanya chakra lain yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Seseorang tengah mengawasinya sekarang, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti itu, membuat sebuah seringaian lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Gadis Hyuga itu benar-benar mangsaku yang empuk, setelah salah satu keturunan Hyuga menghilang. Sekarang gilirannya," gumamnya, seringaian tak henti-hentinya muncul dari wajahnya.

"Menghancurkan keturunan Hyuga perlahan-lahan, tidak buruk juga~" desisnya kembali, dan setelah itu Ia segera pergi menghilang dari balik pepohonan yang menutupinya. Membiarkan Hinata yang masih menangis di sana,

'Besok akan kubuat ia pergi dari dunia ini selamanya~'

.

.

.

.

**Kak, Kak, Kak,**

Suara burung gagak yang mulai berkicau menyadarkan Hinata kembali, ternyata sudah hampir dua jam ia berada disini, dan tak disangka matahari perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam. Cahaya orange sedikit demi sedikit menerpa wajahnya, membuat gadis itu menyipit,

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," gumam Hinata lagi, air matanya yang sedikit mengering segera ia hapus, tidak ingin membuat keluarga serta teman-temannya khawatir Hinata segera beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan bergegas pergi, setidaknya hari ini bebannya sudah sedikit terangkat.

Mata Lavendernya menatap danau di depannya itu sekali lagi, Ia tersenyum kecil, "Besok aku akan kembali lagi.." ujarnya dan setelah itu, Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum hari mulai malam.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOO**

**Konoha**

**"Hinata!"**

Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang Konoha, telinganya dapat mendengar suara teriakan memanggil-manggil namanya. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara tadi,

"Teman-teman.." sudut bibirnya terangkat, ternyata Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Ketiga gadis itu segera menghampiri Hinata, raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir, bagaimana tidak. Sahabat indigo mereka ini lagi-lagi menghilang entah kemana!

"Kau ini kemana saja Hinata?!" tanya Sakura cepat, gadis pink itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"A..ku hanya menyegarkan pikiran saja kok, teman-teman.." jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kami khawatir sekali tahu, kami bertiga berniat melihat keadaanmu, tapi begitu dicari-cari kau malah tidak ada di Konoha!" seru Ino cemas, sejak peperangan itu berakhir semuanya memang terlalu sensitif ketika mendengar Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"_A..Arigatou_ karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku~" ujar Hinata senang, memeluk pelan ketiga sahabatnya itu,

"Hah~ besok, besok kalau kau ingin pergi ajak-ajak kami juga, Oke?" pinta Tenten, mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Oh Iya Hinata!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba,

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tadi katanya Shikamaru ingin mentraktir kita pergi ke Yakiniku Q, semua anggota rookie di ajak lho, Kau harus ikut ya?!"

"Ha! Aku juga hampir lupa _Forehead_!"

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama-sama, saja ayo!"

"Oke!" Hinata mengangguk kecil dan ketiga gadis di sampingnya itu segera berjalan pergi memasuki Konoha,

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa mungkin esok, kehidupan sahabat indigo mereka di dunia Shinobi ini akan berubah~

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, and Fantasy**

**Pair : NaruHina **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye~**

* * *

Perjalanan dari gerbang desa menuju Yakiniku Q tidak terlalu lama, keempat Kunoichi cantik itu tiba di sana dengan cepat. Suasana seminggu setelah perang pun kembali stabil, Konoha mulai membenahi dirinya kembali.

Dan ketika keempat gadis itu sampai, mata Emerald Sakura langsung menangkap bayangan teman-temannya di sana, dan seketika ia berteriak kecil, "Ah, Itu mereka!" serunya. Baik Ino, maupun Tenten, mengangguk paham dan menghampiri anggota rookie sembilan itu. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Hinata..

"..." Gadis itu terdiam, melihat pemandangan di depannya sana, jujur ia merasa senang, tapi sekaligus sedih. Senang karena bisa melihat keadaan semua teman-temannya sehat serta tersenyum seperti itu, tapi sedih karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana.

Tatapan sendu Hinata perlihatkan kembali, tapi segera ia tepis begitu melihat sepasang mata Saphire memandangnya lekat-lekat,

"..."

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang yang tak lama lagi akan di lantik menjadi Hokage keenam itu melihatnya dari sana. Hinata mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, menghilangkan isi pikirannya tadi. Dan begitu menghampiri semua teman-temannya ia mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Hah~ kenapa kalian lama sekali?" pemuda berambut nanas aka Shikmaru langsung memprotes semua Kunoichi itu dengan gaya andalannya, Ino yang mendengar protesan teman kecilnya segera menjitak keras kepala Shikamaru.

**Bletak!** "_Baka_! Kami kan hanya terlambat sepuluh menit!" serunya kesal.

Sementara masih menunggu adegan perdebatan kedua remaja itu, Sakura yang mendukung Ino dan ikut memojokkan Shikamaru, sedangkan Lee, Kiba, Sai, Tenten yang mentertawakan ketiganya, Chouji yang asyik dengan kripik kentangnya, Shino yang hanya bisa diam di tempatnya, Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang...

"..."

"..."

Terdiam bersama.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup ataupun kikuk di hadapan pemuda pirang ini, manik Lavendernya mencoba teralih ke arah lain. Mengunci bibir serta rasa sedihnya rapat-rapat, Ia benar-benar tidak mampu membalas tatapan Naruto yang entah kenapa masih bisa ia rasakan arahnya, kalaupun ia membalas yang ada bisa-bisa air matanya kembali meleleh.

Kedua ninja itu masih sama-sama terdiam, sampai...

"..."

"Hinata,"

**Deg,** jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya, dan dengan gugup maniknya teralih menatap sepasang Saphire di depannya kini.

"I...iya?" jawabnya singkat,

Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu, mau tak mau membuat pipi Hinata memanas.

"Mau ikut bersamaku sebentar?" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E..eh, ke..kemana?"

Sontak mendengar perkataan Naruto, semua teman-temannya langsung menoleh pada calon Hokage itu.

"Naruto! Kau tahu sekarang kita akan makan-makan bersama disini, kenapa kau malah mengajak Hinata pergi?! Baru saja kami mencarinya tahu?!" tak ayal Ino serta Sakura langsung memprotes permintaan mendadak pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkannya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Grep,** tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan Hinata, sampai,

"_Gomenne, _nanti kami pasti menyusul, kalian makan saja dulu!" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera mengajak Hinata pergi dari sana. Melihat kedua ninja itu, semuanya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata yang tangannya kini masih tergenggam oleh Naruto, dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya, kemana pemuda pirang ini akan membawanya? Ingin ia bertanya, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya malah terutup rapat. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah dan memilih ikut kemana tempat yang ingin Naruto tuju.

"..."

Ketika Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya,

Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Naruto terus meliriknya dari arah ekor matanya, "Hei, Hinata," Naruto tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya, hal itu cukup menyentakkan kembali pikiran Hinata.

"I..iya!" lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa merespon singkat. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap wajah gadis indigo di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya, Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan sederhana Naruto, "Ba..baik." jawab gadis itu seadanya.

Seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Hinata...

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"I..iya, tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Hinata seraya mencoba tersenyum.

"..." dan kali ini gadis itu kembali bingung, ketika tidak mendengar respon dari Naruto. Apa dia ada salah bicara?

"..." Hinata jadi takut, dan..

"Na..Naruto-kun, tadi.." belum selesai ia menyelesaikan perkataannya,

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti, dan kembali wajah itu menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto pelan.

'Sampai?' manik Lavender Hinata langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, dan..

"..."

"I..ini.." matanya seketika terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini." Ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata. pemuda itu berjalan pergi, dan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar sana.

Sedangkan Hinata masih terpaku, ketika Naruto kembali dengan beberapa tangkai bunga, Ia menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku ingin kita mengunjungi makam Neji bersama-sama."

Ya, kini keduanya tengah berada di tempat makam para pahlawan-pahlawan Konoha d isthirahatkan. Manik Lavendernya memandang sendu sebuah nisan besar yang bertuliskan Neji Hyuga di sana.

"Neji _nii-san_.." gumam gadis itu lirih.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, membawanya mendekat ke makam Neji.

"Sudah empat hari aku tidak mengunjungi Neji, jadi setelah sampai tadi aku berniat mengajakmu kemari." Jelas pemuda itu lagi,

"..."

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, kau sudah mau mengajakku~" ucap Hinata pelan, entah kenapa perasaan gugupnya tadi perlahan mencair.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Selain aku ingin mengunjunginya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya."

Mendengar itu Hinata mengernyit bingung, tanpa memperhatikan wajah kebingungan gadis indigo di sampingnya ini. Naruto berjalan mendekati makam Neji, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Beberapa bunga yang sempat dipetik tadi langsung ia taruh, tangan tannya mengepal dan menepuk pelan batu nisan di depannya.

"Yoo, Neji, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?! Sehat-sehat saja kan?!" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau aku sih, sudah pasti baik-baik saja, sehat selalu!" lanjutnya, Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya tadi, sejurus senyum kecil perlahan terlihat di wajahnya cantik gadis itu.

"Kau tahu entah kenapa Konoha terasa sepi ketika kau tidak ada, habis ketika aku berusaha bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan Hinata kau selalu saja over protektif dengannya, dan akhir-akhirnya kita bertengkar terus!"

Hinata terkikik kecil.

"..."

**Plok,** Naruto kembali menepuk pelan nisan di depannya, senyum ceria yang ia perlihatkan tadi kini berubah menjadi senyum sendu.

"Ada dua hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, yang pertama sebenarnya setelah perang berakhir, aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu, Shikamaru, serta Teme penasehat Hokageku nanti. Meskipun kalian semua termasuk orang-orang yang pendiam, entah kenapa aku selalu senang bersama kalian semua. Tapi ternyata kau sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.."

Ucapan Naruto kini membuat air mata Hinata berlinang, gadis itu terisak pelan di tempatnya.

"Dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu, waktu itu kau memang sangat-sangat menyebalkan, sombong, dan selalu membuatku kesal," ada jeda di kata-katanya.

"..." sampai,

"Tapi setelah bertarung denganmu, itu benar-benar menyenangkan bagiku! Kau memang pintar dan hebat seperti Teme!"

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada Hinata, gadis itu masih terisak di sana, "Dan hal kedua yang ingin kukatakan, ada seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha menjadi kuat, ia terlihat tidak ingin menangis, tidak ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, atau melepas semua kesedihannya. Hal yang ia lakukan malah semakin mencemaskanku."

Tubuh Hinata serasa tersetrum, mendengar perkataan Naruto, sontak saja gadis itu memandang ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Tapi setelah ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menangis lagi. Akan kuberikan semua hal yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan kalau perlu aku akan mencari cara yang hebat untuk membuat gadis itu ceria kembali, dan ini adalah janji Ninjaku. Perkataan terakhir yang pernah kau katakan akan aku jalani sampai batas maksimalku."

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih berdiri di sana, "Aku akan melindungi, Hinata Hyuga. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu tetes air mata yang akan kembali di wajahnya!" ujarnya. Membuat Hinata terkejut, dan detik berikutnya...

"..."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..." ia menangis kencang, isakan serta bahunya semakin bergetar, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan lembut membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan gadis itu ke dalam dada bidangnya, menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Menangislah di sini, menangislah sepuasmu. Sampai air matamu kering dan besok kau akan tersenyum lagi." ucapnya, membuat tangisan Hinata semakin kencang.

"Hiks, hiks, Huaaaa! Neji _niisan!_"

"Aku..aku..aku, hiks, hiks,,hiks.."

Hari itu Hinata menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dalam pelukan Naruto, pelukan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, tampak sepasang mata mengawasi kedua ninja itu. Orang yang sempat mengawasi Hinata di danau tadi. Ia mendecih kesal,

"Cih, sepertinya rencanaku harus diubah! Dasar pemuda rubah itu!" serunya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Terpaksa malam ini rencana itu harus di jalani, aku akan mengambil waktu yang tepat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sret,** Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa cakra yang berbeda di dekatnya, pemuda itu segera menelusuri serta mengecek semuanya, ia tidak ingin Hinata yang kini masih ada di dalam pelukannya terganggu. Tapi entah kenapa..

'Menghilang?!' cakra yang sempat ia rasakan tadi, menghilang dengan sangat cepat, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalarinya.

"Hinata," pemuda pirang itu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Yakiniku Q, aku yakin semua sudah menunggu kita." Ujarnya berusaha keras untuk tidak cemas. Tangan tannya perlahan mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

Dan kedua ninja itu segera pergi dari sana, setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua ninja itu kembali di Yakiniku Q, segera di sambut oleh banyak makanan dari teman-temannya, Hinata memakan daging yang di berikan Sakura dengan senang, tidak ada lagi air mata.

"..."

Tapi bagi Naruto,

Sejak kedatangannya dari makam tadi, pemuda pirang itu tampak mengawasi seluruh tempat ini. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang cakra tadi,

"Oi, Naruto! kau tidak makan? Jangan mentang-mentang tidak ada ramen kesukaanmu di sini, kau hanya berdiam diri di sana." Seru Chouji seraya memperlihatkan daging di sumpitnya.

"Iya, aku makan sekarang!" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyantap daging di panggangan besar di depannya, tentu saja dengan pikirannya yang kemana-mana.

**[...]**

Dan setelah acara makan-makan itu selesai,

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu!" Sakura dan Ino segera beranjak dari restaurant itu, berpamitan dengan semua temannya, mengingat hari sudah terlalu larut.

"Hua! Sudah malam, aku harus menyiapkan kondisiku besok!" seru Lee,

"Aku juga pulang, Hoaahm~ sudah malam~" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Aku juga." Shino dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, aku tidak ingin di marahi _Nee-san_ gara-gara pulang selarut ini!" seru Kiba.

"Hinata, Naruto, aku juga ingin pulang, senjata-senjataku harus di bersihkan." Ujar Tenten.

Sampai akhirnya semua anggota rookie sembilan pulang, menyisakan Hinata serta Naruto disana.

"..."

Hinata hendak berpamitan juga pada Naruto, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengutarakannya..

"Hinata, hari ini kuantar kau pulang." Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba ingin mengantarnya pulang?

Hinata sedikit terkejut, "E..eh? Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu!" serunya kecil, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Tegas Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata masih bersikeras, "Aku tahu kau lelah Naruto-kun, jadi hari ini lebih baik kau pulang dan beristhirahat. Aku ini juga ninja, jadi pulang malam pun tidak apa-apa." Jelas Hinata,

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Tidurlah, sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun, Arigatou buat hari ini, aku tidak akan melupakannya~" ucap Hinata kembali, dan segera melenggangg pergi sebelum mendengar perkataan Naruto kembali.

Sudah cukup ia merepotkan pemuda pirang itu tadi, sekarang Hinata harus berusaha sendiri, dan mencoba melupakan kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perjalanan pulang,**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, hari sudah larut. Dan beberapa toko yang ia lihat tadi sore masih terbuka kini semuanya sudah sebagian tutup,

**Brrr..**

Entah kenapa tubuh Hinata serasa dingin, "Angin malam ini dingin sekali." Gumamnya kecil. Maniknya masih setia memandangi seluruh tempat, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya erat, lampu-lampu di jalan yang hampir semuanya redup membuat perasaan Hinata tidak enak.

"A..aku harus cepat pulang." Ujarnya kembali, kini gadis itu mencoba melompati rumah-rumah warga, untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, Nejilah yang akan selalu mengantarnya pulang, tapi sekarang ia sendiri.

'Tidak..tidak, aku tidak boleh bersedih lagi!' gadis indigo itu menggeleng kencang, menepis semua perasaannya tadi.

Sampai...

"..."

**Deg,** jantungnya serasa mencelos begitu merasakan sebuah cakra yang berbeda darinya tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hinata dengan cepat mengaktifkan Byakugannya, dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"_Byakugan_!" serunya kecil, matanya menelusuri pemandangan di belakangnya, 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa?'

"..."

'Di depan!' gadis indigo itu menoleh cepat ke arah depan. Dan matanyanya terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati seseorang kini berdiri di sana.

"Ka..kau!"

"..."

"Aku mencemaskanmu Hinata."

"Na..Naruto-kun.." suaranya menjadi gugup kembali, ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Tapi kenapa tadi ia tidak merasakan cakra Naruto?

"Bukannya aku sudah janji untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, Ayo." Ujar pemuda itu seraya mendekat ke arah Hinata.

'...'

Tunggu dulu!

'Tadi dia bilang janji? Bukannya Naruto-kun tidak ada janji untuk mengantarkanku, Naruto-kun hanya menawarkan saja, bukannya...'

"Ada apa Hinata? Ayo pulang." Ujar pemuda pirang itu sekali lagi,

Masih dengan posisi kuda-kudanya, Hinata makin mempertajam penglihatan _Byakugannya._

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Ka..Kau.."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan Naruto-kun, aku yakin kau bukan Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata kencang, kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Kau bicara apa Hinata, sudah tentu aku Naruto. Orang yang kau cintai~" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"..."

Hinata menggeleng kencang, "Na..Naruto-kun tidak akan berkata seperti itu padaku!" tanpa aba-aba lagi, Hinata berlari menjerjang pemuda pirang di depannya.

"..."

"Jahat sekali kau, Hinata~"

"Hyaa!"

"Padahal aku sudah bersikap baik-baik padamu, tapi ternyata ini yang kudapatkan. Keturunan Hyuga memang keras kepala~" pemuda pirang itu ikut berlari menerjang Hinata, mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantong bajunya,

"Tapi karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara kekerasan~"

**Sret,** gerakan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat pemuda di depannya tadi sekarang menghilang tanpa jejak, '_Shunshin_!' _Byakugannya_ semakin gencar mencari kemana pemuda palsu itu pergi, sampai..

"Kau terlalu lambat nona~" tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berada tepat di belakangnya, membuat Hinata makin terkejut.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena kau tidak kubunuh hari ini. Sampai jumpa, Hyuga Hinata~" dan detik berikutnya, tangan pemuda itu yang sejak tadi memegang sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, langsung dilancarkan.

**Boofff!**

"Kyaa! A..apa ini!" sebuah kabut tebal, menyelimuti dirinya, Hinata berusaha keras untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku,

"Itu kabut spesial buatanku, karena kau sudah menghirupnya, terima saja efeknya~" pemuda itu segera pergi dari tempat itu, membiarkan Hinata yang entah kenapa perlahan-lahan mulai melemas, dan akhirnya..

"Neji _niisan_, Naruto-kun,, teman..teman.."

**Bruk, **gadis itu pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa itu?!"

Manik Saphire Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu melihat, sebuah kabut yang datangnya dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari Yakiniku Q, pemuda itu bergegas mengambil kembali _kunainya,_ dan menuju tempat itu. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menjalarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali pada gadis indigo yang baru saja berpamitan dengannya.

"Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, Hinata!" serunya cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat tadi~**

"Apa-apaan ini!" seorang pemuda yang melihat kabut putih itu merasa panik, begitu juga dengan beberapa temannya.

"Ryou! Aku merasakan ada chakra seseorang di sekitar sini!" seru seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang sekarang,

"Dimana?!" seorang gadis berambut merah segera berlari mengikuti arah temannya itu.

"Jangan sampai kalian menghirup kabut ini!" seru seseorang pemuda lagi,

"Kyaa!" dan begitu gadis berambut ikal pirang serta merah itu berteriak keras, sontak membuat kedua pemuda itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"I..ini!" tunjuk gadis pirang itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada gadis kecil di sini!" seru seorang pemuda bernama Ryou tadi,

"Teman-teman, aku rasa sebentar lagi kabut ini akan menyebar, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kau benar,"

"Kita harus merawat gadis kecil ini," ujar Ryou, seraya mengendong seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi kita pergi dari Konoha hari ini? Rei bagaimana pendapatmu?" pemuda bernama Rei itu mengangguk kecil.

Sampai membuat kedua gadis itu menghela napas bersamaan, "Baiklah~"

"Kita pergi, Rei, Hona, Rui."

"Siap."

Dan keempat orang itu segera pergi dari sana, pergi dari desa Konoha secepatnya, dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil bersama mereka.

**[...]**

Sementara itu, kabut yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang membuat pencarian Naruto semakin gencar, matanya melihat ke seluruh pelosok, mencari dan mencoba merasakan chakra Hinata di sana, tapi..

"Hinata!"

Tidak ada, tidak terasa sedikit pun chakra dari gadis indigo itu,

"Dimana kau, Hinata?!" serunya panik, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sekarang Hinata sudah berada jauh dari desa atau lebih tepatnya pergi dari Konoha, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Huaa kok gaje sekali rasanya cerita Mushi ya, plotnya berbeda sekali dengan ide awal mushi, dan kenapa bisa muncul OC, _Gomen _malah buat OC di fic ini TOT7, makasih sekali buat yang mau baca fic gaje ini, hehehe kalau ada yang riview mushi makin seneng, huaa #plak#

_Thanks Too :_

_Chikyu Chinbotsu__, __ayudiadinda dewi__, Guest, Durara__, __Audhitaputri__, __Karizta-chan__, __ailla-ansory__, __Hikaru Reisa__, __Kiria-Akai11__, __Uzumaki Shizuka__, __kadek chan__, __AnnisaIP_

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
